1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for monitoring vehicle operating conditions and parameters and providing feedback to the vehicle""s operator indicating potential vehicle instability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicles, including construction equipment, firefighting vehicles, large trucks and so-called sport-utility vehicles, have high centers of gravity (C.O.G.""s) This results in decreased stability, an increased risk of vehicle rollover and/or loss of vehicle control, as well as other safety-related concerns.
Further, when loaded with cargo or passengers, the C.O.G, of a vehicle will change. The inability of the operator to anticipate a vehicle""s handling characteristics based upon the changing C.O.G. of a vehicle may be largely responsible for many accidents.
As a result, devices have been devised that measure forces acting on a vehicle and warn the operator when these forces exceed safe levels. In response, the operator can slow the vehicle or widen the turning radius.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,608. This device measures lateral g-forces or acceleration and sounds an audible alarm when the g-forces exceed a set threshold. The threshold can be adjusted by the operator.
As the C.O.G. of the vehicle changes, its ability to remain stable with the presence of changing levels of lateral forces also changes. Thus, to be effective, the threshold must be adjusted on such occasions as when an unloaded vehicle is loaded with cargo or a vehicle""s boom is extended or bed raised. Further, fuel consumption and the resulting emptying of a vehicle""s fuel tank will change a vehicle""s handling characteristics.
However, known devices rely upon the operator to set the appropriate level. In many cases, the operator will be unable to properly estimate an appropriate threshold, adjust it too high to avoid the nuisance of the alarm, or neglect to adjust the threshold when the vehicle""s load changes.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a vehicle condition operator feedback system is provided. The system comprises a vehicle operating condition determining means for determining a plurality of operating conditions, at least one of the plurality of operating conditions being affected by a present center of gravity of the vehicle. The system further comprises a control means for deducing the presence of a predetermined vehicle status based upon an operating condition signal received from the determining means. The system further comprises an operator feedback means for indicating the presence of the predetermined vehicle status to the operator of the vehicle based upon a control signal received from the control means.